


Wizards In the Making

by Cloudless, panda_kyu5



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Character, Demisexual Character, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, borderline crack fic tbh, emphasis on attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudless/pseuds/Cloudless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_kyu5/pseuds/panda_kyu5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of gay wizards</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end

It had started off as a normal day, at least that's what Taehyung thought. He had kissed Ken goodbye, like he had every other day this week, he walked to classes with him, and ate lunch with him and all of their friends. It wasn't until after his midday meal that things started getting weird. He had been dating Ken for a while now. He was a handsome, funny, and caring sixth year Hufflepuff. He was only one year Taehyung’s senior, and an exceptionally attentive boyfriend. Ken would walk him to classes, chat his ear off with that beautiful voice he has, and always acted as a gentleman. That was until earlier today as Ken started acting a little weird. He was unusually distant, not holding Taehyung’s hand while walking to the dining hall, excusing himself to use the restroom without coming back. Taehyung knew it was probably nothing, but panic rose in his chest without mercy.  


He got up when he realized he couldn't eat anymore, deciding to look for his missing boyfriend. He walked around the hallways, hoping nothing had happened to upset Ken. Taehyung felt acid rise in his throat as he looked at the scene in front of him. It was Ken, only he had a Slytherin boy, that Taehyung recognized as Min Yoongi, pressed into a wall, and was pressing his lips against the others.

Yoongi pushed against him, breaking free of the kiss without noticing Tae, who had snuck close enough to hear them speak. “Ew, what the hell your lips are like five times the size of mine. Look, you don't want me, okay? So stop it.” Yoongi scowled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  


“Don’t say that! I'm in love with you. I don't know when it started, but I know it's true. I would do anything for you.” Ken’s voice argued back desperately. Tears spilled over Taehyung’s eyes, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. He had to cover his mouth to muffle a sob, walking away from the couple quickly. He could hear Yoongi cuss, knowing that he had been spotted, not that it mattered, Ken couldn't talk his way out of this mess even if he tried. 

Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s arm once he had found his best friend. He didn't care that the brunette was currently flirting with Jungkook, and when Jimin noticed Taehyung’s tear stained face, he wasn't upset with the interruption. “Uh, give us a minute Kookie.” Jimin patted Taehyung’s back as he sobbed into his chest. Jungkook gave a sympathetic glance at Taehyung, realizing what the issue could be about and deciding to step out. “Okay, just take a breath and tell me what happened.” Jimin tried to calm his friend down as best he could. 

“K-Ken… he’s cheating on me. I saw him kissing Yoongi.” Taehyung whimpered out, fresh tears beginning to form at the memory. “Yoongi kept pushing him away, but Ken said he loved him. I don't understand how he could do this to me.” Jimin frowned, not happy with the story. He took Taehyung back to their common room, attempting to calm him down. He had the crying boy lay down, and went to get him a large glass of water.  
Taehyung wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but the crying had exhausted him. He started to drift off, dreaming of the first time he had met Ken.  


_Taehyung was so nervous, the school was so huge and intimidating. He hadn't known he was a wizard until he got his letter a few months ago in the mail. His mother cried while she tried to explain that the father he never knew, was actually a wizard, something he thought only existed in story books. Still, she was very supportive, and helped him with the school shopping list._

_He met a nice boy on the train, his name was Jimin, and he shared some candy with him. They sat next to each other the entire way, and now stood by each other as the sorting process began. He got kind of nervous, hoping he wasn't sorted away from his new pal. Jimin went up, and Taehyung held his breath as the old hat declared Jimin a Hufflepuff. People cheered behind him, and now it was Taehyung’s turn. He was more anxious now, fiddling as he sat down, silently praying to be sorted into Hufflepuff. “Interesting, but I can't say I disagree with your preference for the Hufflepuff house. Loyal, and dedicated I see…” The hat declared him a Hufflepuff as well. Taehyung sighed in relief, getting up to join his friend and all the welcoming upperclassmen._

_One was particularly friendly, sitting close to the boys, “Hi! I'm Seokjin, just call me Jin. Welcome to Hufflepuff.” Jin flashed a kind smile at them both, leaning his elbows on the table. Taehyung smiled, “Hi, I'm Taehyung. It's nice to meet you.” It hadn't even been an hour, and he already made two good friends._  


_Later in the week things got a little harder, he was late to his first morning class, and in his rush he got lost. The castle was so big and had lots of twists, and turns. He started to get scared, the hallway was empty since most of the students began their classes. What if no one found him? What if he got in trouble, and lost points for his house? He sat against a wall, hugging his legs tight to his chest, wishing he could go home.  
_

_That is when it happened, an angel saved him. “Hey, are you doing alright?” A voice called from above him. Taehyung lifted his head, watching the gorgeous boy in front of him crouch down to be eye level. “Are you lost? You're a first year right? Don't worry about it, this place can get confusing, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm Lee Jaehwan, but just call me Ken.” The older boy stood up, offering his hand to Taehyung. He took the hand and the rest was a blur. He told Ken where he was going, and was graciously led to his class. All he could think about from the moment he laid eyes on him was, ‘wow, how could anyone be so handsome?’ It was a full blown crush by the end of the week, he found out Ken was a second year, and a Hufflepuff too. He quickly started to gather more information on him, swooning at all the good things people knew about Ken. It was almost a little creepy how Taehyung watched him, but he was only eleven, and it was his first real crush. He couldn't help but be a little starstruck, and was always asking Jin how Ken was, and what he liked. He didn't even think about the fact that usually boys and girls dated, and didn't even know if Ken liked boys. Still, it was nice to fantasize about, he remembered how warm and soft Ken’s and was. His face would burst into a brilliant red blush every time Ken’s kind smile was directed at him. Taehyung fell hard from the day he met Ken, and it would only get worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by panda_kyu5


	2. Fix Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yoongi doesn't care but he does.

Taehyung’s eyes cracked open, staring into darkness. His eyes felt puffy and his nose clogged. Every muscle in his body ached, no doubt from staying curled up for who knows how long. Despite the ache in his limbs, he shifted on the bed only to have warm arms pull him against a solid object. Taehyung turned his head to see who it was, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. His eyes fell upon a sleeping angel and best friend, face twisted into a worried expression. Taehyung let a small smile grace his lips, eyes watering again from knowing that he could always rely on Jimin. He turned around in the other boys arms carefully, wrapping his arms around Jimin’s middle and pulling them closer together. Taehyung snuggled into Jimin, face buried in the other boys hair. It's at this moment he _really_ thinks about the situation. His boyfriend-Taehyung grimaced at the word- was kissing another boy, telling him he loved the other as if Taehyung didn't exist. Taehyung’s heart shattered, the already broken pieces getting smaller. He felt fresh tears stream down his cheeks, his hands shaking as he gripped his friends shirt tightly, trying his hardest to keep quiet, not wanting to wake Jimin. ‘Am I not good enough?’ he thought, his shaking increased, holding onto Jimin even tighter.  


A small hum came from the smaller boy and Taehyung froze, closing his eyes as if pretending to be asleep. “Tae?” Jimin asked sleepily, wiggling out of the boys tight grip. “Tae, you awake?” he asked, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through his friends soft pink hair. Taehyung opened his mouth to answer, to tell him that he was ok. Instead, he let out a sob, unable to stop the ones following after, desperately holding onto Jimin’s night shirt. Jimin’s other hand move out from under Taehyung, wiping the tears off his cheeks blindly. He pulled Taehyung to him again, allowing Tae to cry into his shoulder while Jimin soothingly rubbed his friends back. Jimin bit his lip, unsure of what to say to his heart broken friend. Anything he were to say now wouldn’t do much good, but he could at least give it a shot. “Tae… I’m sorry…” Jimin hesitated at his next words. “I’m sure this is all just a big misunderstanding, right?” he paused, listening to Taehyung as he calmed down a bit. “Ken hyung really does like you Tae, he does. Jin hyung tells me everything Ken told him because it was all about you. Something like this can't change in just a few hours…” Jimin was really unsure if what he said was right, but Taehyung relaxed completely.  


Maybe Jimin was right, maybe there was something he didn’t know that happened? Either way, he isn’t going to face the older boy now. He voiced this to Jimin quietly, sniffling every so often and snuggling closer to him. He could feel Jimin’s nod, closing his eyes to let sleep come to him once again.

—————————————————————————

Min Yoongi, Slytherin sixth year, was tired. Even more than usual thanks to a certain someone. He blamed Jungkook for the mess he was currently in; avoiding a sixth year ‘puff. It was supposed to be a harmless prank, something simple and _quickly_ reversible but here he is, hiding in the Slytherin common room. Yoongi is trying his best to avoid the problem of not only a love potion induced Hufflepuff -Jaehwan if he remembers correctly- but also the possibility of ruining the said boy’s relationship. He feels kinda bad, but not nearly as bad as he probably should. The kid always annoyed the hell out of him anyway, always waking him up in class and just talking his ear off. It was irritating. He mutters curses as he paces around his room, trying to figure out a solution. It shouldn't be hard, he's Min Yoongi, _genius_. He knows it will wear off soon, _hopefully_ it will. They didn't make the potion themselves, they kinda just found it. Jungkook, the Slytherin that-doesn't-look-like-a-Slytherin-or-A-fifth-year, had the _brilliant_ idea to use it, put it in some chocolate and Jungkook can give it to Jimin, no harm no foul on Yoongi’s part. For once, however; _Genius Min Yoongi_ , fucked up. He ended up giving the chocolate to the Hufflepuff, _kinda_ forgetting the fact that they were the love potion chocolates. Their class went along as usual, the kid bothering the hell out of him, bugging him about what he had in the box and stupidly gave him some chocolate.  


Thinking over the situation in more depth, he realized that he wouldn’t be able to do this on his own. He thought about some of the seventh years he might know that are… admittedly better than himself with potions. With renewed determination, he picked up his robes and fled the common room. Running- but not running, perhaps a light jog would be correct for his current situation- through the halls to a rival house’s common room was not how he would like to spend his lunch time. He is desperate- but not desperate- to fix this as soon as possible.  


Yoongi suddenly skidded to a stop, eyes trained warily on the figure a few feet away praying to whatever god there may be that he isn’t spotted. The person he is so carefully avoiding is talking to a tall dark-skinned man, with royal like stature, who looks mildly perplexed. The man looks up, meeting Yoongi’s eyes for only a split second but is more than enough time for the love sick puppy to whip his head around and spot him. Yoongi cursed the gods he prayed to as well as the attractive man who looked at him. His feet slipped on the floor, unable to get traction as he tried to run away.  


Yoongi flinched at the high pitched screaming of his name. This time, he admits he is desperate to get away. He was finally able to get traction, narrowly skirting around his mistake and continuing his unreasonably fast journey to the Ravenclaw House. When he arrived, he was sweating, disgustingly so. He groaned at the thought of going up a flight of steps but made the trek anyway, a panting mess by the time he reached the top of the stairs. It took maybe about twenty minutes to regain his breath, jumping in surprise at the sound of a soft chuckle. Yoongi turned his head, eyes resting on the handsome man from before.  


Yoongi straightened his back, looking the man over before looking at the brass knocker ahead of them. “Are you looking for someone? It's rare for a Slytherin to venture this close to the Ravenclaw common area.” The man said, his voice as smooth as honey. Yoongi swallowed hard, suddenly aware of just how strange this situation was, as well as his mild intimidation. “I don't object to a Slytherin’s visiting, as long as you have good intentions. You can enter, if you can guess the knockers riddle.” the man said, a small smirk adorning his lips. Yoongi felt his eye twitch, put off by the smugness of this Ravenclaw.  


His glare didn't seem to affect the man, who stepped back to let the knocker ask its riddle.  


A soft, musical voice filled the silence.  


_“Dies, half its life,_  
_Lives the rest._  
_Dances without music;_  
_Breathes without breath. What is it?”_  


Yoongi’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, thinking for a long while. This riddle really doesn't make any sense. _Dies half its life?_ The only few things that Yoongi can think of that dies half its life is fire, wind and… trees?? Hesitantly Yoongi told the knocker his answer and it was silent for a bit.  


_“Acceptable.”_  


Came the melodious reply, the door opened to reveal a room of blue and bronze, stars littering the ceiling and a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, house founder, within the room. Yoongi was impressed, of course the Ravenclaw common room would be the most lavish looking, but he was very impressed at the design of the room. He would never admit it, but he was a little jealous; Yoongi lives in a dungeon.  


He was pushed forward into the room by a hand on his back. “What an interesting answer, I would have said Wind but, trees? Not bad!” The man smiled at him with pearly white teeth, his laugh sounded just as intoxicating as the rest of him.  


Yoongi is intimidated, he's never met someone so attractive before.  


“So,” the older man started, hands resting on his hips as he started at Yoongi. “Who exactly are you here for?” before Yoongi could answer, he saw a familiar mess of dark brown hair. Yoongi immediately went over to the elder, a vague request on his tongue. He only knew who to go to since he heard people talking about a ‘Leo’ who was exceptional in potions. He never saw the guy before until last year when they _literally_ ran into each other. It wasn't a big deal, no apologies needed. They just stared at each other and walked opposite directions. It wasn't until later that he learned who he ran into when Jin, his only other friend that isn't Jungkook, told him. Yoongi should _probably_ go to the Potions Master, but he can't risk getting punished. Asking someone else is less likely to get him in trouble.  


Leo looked up from his book as Yoongi stood next to him, staring at Yoongi. They both waited for the other to speak, which only turned the situation into an awkward staring contest. Yoongi cleared his throat, breaking the silence. “Look, uh… I know we don't know each other at all, but word gets around pretty easily. It just so happens that you are one of the… best students in Potions which is what I need.” He paused, watching Leo’s reaction but only getting a blank stare in return. Straightening his back, Yoongi kept talking. “See, I kinda made a mistake that affects me and someone. I need to fix it ASAP. It's not… really bad or anything but its… embarrassing for both of us and this needs to be kept a secret.” He paused again.  


Leo’s expression didn't change.  


After a longer amount of silence and more awkward staring, Leo spoke up. “What’s the potion?” Yoongi felt slapped in the face, this guys voice was so soft and sweet but he looks like he wants Yoongi dead. Pulling out a slip of paper, Yoongi passed the recipe to Leo, watching the darker skinned Ravenclaw walk up behind him, leaning over Leo’s shoulder to look at the recipe.  


Yoongi watched as the man’s expression changed from confused to surprise. He locked his gaze with Yoongi, completely understanding why Yoongi was headed to the Ravenclaw common room. “Hakyeon…” Leo muttered. Hakyeon turned his attention back to Leo, exchanging hushed words. Carefully watching the two, Yoongi noticed something. The soft touches and shy gaze certainly weren't missed, as well as the tension. He thought the tension between Jungkook and Jimin was bad, but _this_. This is on a whole different level. He continued watching curiously, wondering if they were a couple. He was broken from his thoughts by Hakyeon, stare boring into Yoongi intensely.  


“We’ll help you.” He said, Leo nodding in agreement. “We will both help you under one condition.” Hakyeon kept staring at Yoongi, intimidating the hell out of him. “You tell Taehyung that this was your fault. That it was a mistake and that Ken isn't really in love with you.” Yoongi nodded quickly, muttering a quick thank you and getting the hell out of there.  


Yoongi is fucked, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Cloudless
> 
> (This chapter hasn't been edited by panda_kyu5 yet but I am impatient and want to post. Any edits made to this chapter will be fixed at the same time ch. 3 comes out.)


	3. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min Yoongi is kind of a prideful bitch

This is where Jin finally got involved, being the last to know about the situation. He was the mother of their group, and was appalled that Jimin didn't mention it to him until an entire day had passed. At first he was very pleased that Ken and Tae had gotten together. They were good for each other. Taehyung needed someone to keep an eye on him, and Ken needed someone to accept all his feelings, to be connected to. Now things were different, messed up in the worst way. Jimin only told him Ken was unfaithful, but wouldn't let him know who. “It has to be someone I know, otherwise Jimin would let me drag them to hell.” Jin muttered suspiciously, laying across Namjoon’s lap, they happened to be on a comfortable couch in the back of the tower. Namjoon hummed in agreement, playing with Jin’s hair gently.

“It is pretty weird but maybe they just didn’t want you to lose Ken as a friend. The kids would never want you to pick a side, you know that.” Namjoon always sounded so calm, and rational to Jin. It always put him at ease, if they were together it was like they could solve any situation. Still, this entire situation worried him to his core, he didn't get it. No matter what scenario he tried to imagine, none of them gave Ken a good reason to cheat. He just wasn't the type, he would have let Taehyung go if there were no feelings. This is when his eye caught Yoongi bolting out of the tower from the other side of the room. His eyes followed the direction he came from, noticing a concerned looking pair of familiar Ravenclaw students. If that wasn't suspicious, then Jin didn't know what was. He sat up, turning his head to kiss Namjoon’s cheek. 

“I need to go interrogate a suspect. I will see you later.” Jin was already standing, listening to Namjoon chuckle. “Call me if you need a good cop babe, and don't go too hard on the kid.” Jin grinned at the comment, following Yoongi out, not taking long to catch up. The Slytherin boy had stopped halfway to rest, and Jin couldn't blame him. These steps were rough if you weren't used to them. “Hey! Yoongi wait up. Wow, you were in a rush. Since when were you friends with Leo and N?” Jin took a seat next to Yoongi. He looked slightly startled but shrugged, “I was only asking them a question for potions class.” 

Jin knew this was a lie, he had learned everyone's nervous ticks, even if they were slight. He hummed, wrapping an arm around Yoongi’s smaller frame. “How much do you know about Ken cheating? It's okay to tell me Suga.” He was trying to get it out of him gently. They were all friends, no need to get all worked up. “That was my fault, but I'm fixing it don't worry about it.” Yoongi tried to brush it off, not wanting to disappoint Jin. “What did you do?” Jin narrowed his eyes at him. Yoongi sighed, going on to explain the entire situation. Jin was slapping his arm harshly halfway through the story. “Min Yoongi! How could you? Go fix this right now.” He scolded gently. Yoongi groaned in frustration, standing up suddenly and stomping his way down the steps. “That’s what I was trying to do before you interrupted.” He grumbled to himself, finally getting down the steps. Jin sighed watching him go, silently hoping this would all be fixed quickly.

\--------

Yoongi figured that Taehyung would either be eating his feelings, or hiding his room without eating at all. He tried the dining hall first, noticing Jimin hovering protectively by Taehyung’s side. Great, now even Jungkook was going to get mad at him. He huffed through his nose, and approached the boys carefully. “Oh no, not now. Get out of here, no one wants to hear your excuses.” Jimin put himself between Yoongi and Tae. Yoongi scoffed, how dare this underclassman speak to him so rudely. Regardless of the fact that Yoongi deserved it, they were still 5th years _and_ Hufflepuffs. “Fine, I will keep all the good news to myself. I tried to be nice.” He narrowed his eyes before walking off. Okay, maybe this wasn't his smartest idea. Honestly, he felt like a villain in everyone’s eyes, as if he meant for this all to happen. People probably expected it; he was a Slytherin after all. Yoongi didn't want that label on his shoulders, he didn't want a mistake acting as a confirmation for the other houses. All this said, he still had a temper, and a pride, that was too big to let Jimin talk to him that way. 

He made his way back to the Slytherin common room, at least there the only one who could bother him is Jungkook. He didn't get it, yes okay, they liked each other. So, Taehyung has a right to hate him a little, but it was a misunderstanding, how could someone completely disregard facts. It would take him two minutes to fix the situation, and get things back to normal. Maybe it was something with kids these days, and being stubborn. Yoongi was too lost in thought, not realizing what had happened until he walked head first into someone’s back. He stumbled a bit, flustered almost confusing the strong body for a wall. “Sorry…” He mumbled quietly, eyes darting up to see a familiar face. The golden skinned god from earlier, looking down at him, a smile in his eyes. “Don’t worry about it. I guess it didn't go well huh?” The beautiful man spoke to Yoongi in a sweet, sympathetic tone. He nodded, feeling a little intimidated, he didn't know why, but he was nervous. “Come on, I was just going to grab some things from the potions room.” The man took Yoongi’s wrist and pulled him along. “I’m Hakyeon by the way, I think Jin mentioned you, you're either Jungkook or Yoongi, right?” He felt a jolt of… well something, shoot up his spine at the sound of his name falling from Hakyeon’s lips. “Yoongi…” He muttered quietly, not understanding why he was so nervous. Maybe it's because the scary looking guy, Leo, could pop out of nowhere. Yoongi didn't want to risk it if those two were a thing, and Leo thought he was a master boyfriend thief. 

Hakyeon didn't seem to have any worries, chatting the entire time they walked to the potions room. “And personally that's why I think tapioca pudding is the most underrated pudding out there, you know?” He smiled back at Yoongi so brightly, it was almost blinding. “Mhm…” Yoongi nodded as if he understood, Hakyeon giving him an expectant stare now. “Well, I broke the ice, so tell me what happened with Taehyung.” Hakyeon let his wrist go, quietly gathering supplies. Yoongi nearly groaned in frustration, but stopped himself from sounding like a little kid. “Are all Hufflepuffs such brats? I tried talking to them and Jimin bit my head off.” He could feel himself getting huffy already. “Well, he's just trying to protect his friend. I know it wasn't your intention, but what happened did hurt him, and once Ken gets to his senses he will be hurt too.” Hakyeon smiled at him, and it wasn't with pity. Yoongi’s heart sped up, and he wasn't sure why. He got that nervous feeling in his stomach again, this time he had no rational for it. “Try again, but this time try apologizing sincerely. It might be hard, but he lost trust in someone dear to him, because of your mistake. But as long as you apologize sincerely, and you explain yourself, eventually things will get better.” Hakyeon handed Yoongi a few things to carry, and started walking out. “Promise me you will try again soon?” Hakyeon looked back at him. Yoongi looked up at him, holding onto the things in his arms tight. He felt like he was under a spell, but knew that wasn't possible.

“I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by panda_kyu5  
> (Yoongi is indeed supposed to come out as a prideful bitch in this btw. Not all the time, but ya know)


	4. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yoongi cares and feels like shit

It’s only been a few days since Ken was given the chocolate but those few days have been torturous for Taehyung. He occasionally saw Ken running about, no doubt trying to find the _love of his life_ -Taehyung gagged- and not sparring Tae a second glance. Not even a first glance for that matter. Taehyung’s emotions have been on a rollercoaster and he was lucky Jimin was willing to put up with it all because Taehyung sure wasn’t willing. It was all too much, it wasn’t very far into their fifth year and there is already heartbreak? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts while he picked up his fork. He should just focus on eating, right? Jin said eating makes everyone feel better and he was never wrong before. Well, there was that one time- Taehyung shoved his fork full of food into his mouth. 

Maybe Jin was wrong this time too, his food tasted bland like it lacked something else. A spice to make the dish whole, a side to complete the aesthetic. 

Maybe butter. 

Taehyung couldn’t be sure but he knew that it accurately represented his love life at the moment. He was distracted from his sulking period by Jimin, who seemed to be yelling at someone. Taehyung turned his head to see Min Yoongi, the guy who ruined his relationship and Taehyung kind of wanted to ruin his face but he doesn’t enjoy fighting. Even if the guy deserves a punch to the jaw. As angry as he is, he doesn't _feel_ like doing… much of anything. 

Taehyung was stuck in his own mind, the conversation around him was muddied and distant, making it hard to focus on what the Slytherin kid was saying. Taehyung only caught a snippet of Yoongi’s words, but they were enough to break the sound barrier he had up. He didn't register himself reaching over and grabbing Jimin’s cloak and he didn't register his own voice. “Did he say good news? What good news?” Taehyung was surprised as his own voice, he sounded desperate, begging almost. 

Jimin turned to face his friend, a frown etched on his face. “He didn't say any good news, he probably came to gloat.” Jimin sounded venomous but Taehyung didn't believe him. There had to be actual good news from the kid. Yoongi may be an asshole, but he isn't that much of an asshole to gloat. Besides, Taehyung never even heard the guy brag about any aspect of his life. Taehyung stood up abruptly, making Jimin jump in surprise and splutter as he watched Taehyung almost run out of the Great Hall.

Taehyung never felt his heart race so fast in his life but he needed to find Yoongi. What was the good news? Did Ken finally come to his senses and realize he is being stupid and that he really does love Taehyung? Was it all a bad joke and it was finally ending? Taehyung wouldn't know until he found Min Yoongi and he needed to find him _now_. Taehyung finally spotted the familiar Slytherin boy talking to a seventh year Ravenclaw and he took a step to follow before Jin stopped in front of him. 

Taehyung groaned, he really doesn't need to speak to Jin right now. His only hope is walking away with the Ravenclaw and Taehyung wants to cry. “Taehyung, you should be eating right now. Don't skip out on any meals, you hear me?” Taehyung droned out his hyung’s nagging, eyes trained on the spot where his good news used to be. Why was this happening to him, Taehyung wondered. Were he and Ken not meant to be? He knew there was a possibility that he and Ken wouldn't be together after Ken’s seventh year, but he didn't want it to end yet, if ever. 

Taehyung cut off Jin with a sigh, his eyes cast down towards the floor. “I’m just tired, hyung. I'm going to lay down.” Taehyung’s voice was barely above a whisper. He brushed passed Jin, ignoring the shocked expression on his face and escaping to the Hufflepuff common room.

\-----

After his talk with Hakyeon he decided that sooner was better than later, this has gone on too long already. It has been almost a week since Yoongi stupidly gave Ken that piece of chocolate, the rest of which Yoongi had thrown away the second day. He made Jungkook throw his out as well, he can continue to flirt with Jimin and deny their relationship for the rest of his life.

Yoongi made his way back to the Great Hall, where he last saw Taehyung only to not find him there. Yeah, classes start soon but he always remembered Taehyung filing out of the room a little later than necessary. He did find Jin and Jimin, worried expressions on both of their faces. He doesn't really want to talk to Jimin, his feathers certainly still look ruffled but he needs to tell Taehyung the truth. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the two Hufflepuffs.

Jimin’s gaze landed on Yoongi as soon as the Slytherin took a step towards them. “What do you want?” He still has that snippy tone that made Yoongi’s lip twitch, but he'll let it slide this time. Yoongi thought through his words carefully, not wanting to get verbally attacked by such a small person -even if Jimin was only a tiny bit smaller than himself but Yoongi would never admit that- but he is willing to do what he has to. 

He stared at Jimin for a bit longer, then turning his head towards Jin he finally breaks his silence. “I need to speak to Taehyung. Immediately.” He kept his expression firm, ignoring Jimin’s glare from the side. Jin looked at him in surprise for a moment before realization swept his features. “I need you to bring me to him, it's really important.” Yoongi spoke a bit softer now, admittedly worried about the young Hufflepuff. Jin didn't say anything but he nodded, grabbing Yoongi’s arm and hauling him off to the Hufflepuff common room. 

The Hufflepuff common room is a lot brighter than Yoongi thought it would be. Yellow decorates most of the room with tastefully placed black accents; their house colours. Yoongi noted that most of the furniture is wooden, the polished tables looking like honey. What really tied it all together, were the plants. There were plants everywhere, but they are fit exactly where they were placed. He watched as some of the plants waved and danced as a few Hufflepuffs passed by them. 

Yoongi liked the Hufflepuff common room. 

Before he could appreciate the welcoming feeling of it all, Jin was dragging him off towards their dormitories, helping Yoongi remember why he was here in the first place. They stopped in front of a closed door, muffled noises coming from behind it. Jin turned and gave Yoongi a sympathetic look before retreating. 

Taking a breath, he knocked lightly on the door and the noises stopped. Yoongi’s bottom lip stung, anticipation making him gnaw on it. He lifted his hand to know again when he heard the quietest voice and it kind of broke his heart. “...Who is it…?” The heartbreak was evident in those three words and Yoongi felt even more like shit. How could he have let it get this far? He should have done something sooner but now he has hurt something way more than he intended to.

“It’s… It’s Yoongi… I need to talk to you about something, it’s really important.” Yoongi spoke softly, close enough to the door to rest his forehead on it. It was silent, no movement behind the door until there was a soft click, the door opening just a crack. Yoongi waited a moment before pushing the door open. The room was pitch black, the light from outside the room illuminating the room just enough for him to see a lump under the covers on the bed, closest to the door. Yoongi felt his heart drop into his stomach. Seeing the kid who was always smiling, loud and overall happy so… not, was ruining Yoongi. He’s never felt any more shitty in his life than this moment, he is the reason Taehyung is so _broken_. “...Um… Look, okay. I know you would really rather not talk to me, but I do have good news... “ He paused, waiting for a response that won’t come. “The whole thing with Ken… It’s not real. He isn’t really in love with me... He… He is under the effects of a love potion that Jungkook and I found. He thought it would be funny to mix it in with chocolate and do whatever with it and I forgot the chocolate I had was the love potion chocolate and gave it to him?” He felt a little pressured, he really didn't want Taehyung to hate it forever. It was a stupid mistake and Yoongi just wanted to fix everything. The lump on the bed shifted slightly so Yoongi continued. “The good news is that the cure is being made as I speak, I believe. Ken will be Ken in no time…” He trailed off, letting the one sided conversation drop to a silence. The lump moved again, Taehyung sitting up with his back to Yoongi. Yoongi needed to apologize and as much as it's so awkward and weird for him to, he wants Taehyung to know. “Look, I want to apologize. I know I was kind of an ass and I should’ve done something a lot sooner… I really do regret everything that happened. I never intended to hurt anyone or let it go this far. I don't expect you to forgive me but I really am Sorry.” Yoongi was surprised, that has to be the first time he even spoke so clearly. 

He watched as Taehyung stood up, turning to him with red rimmed, puffy eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Taehyung walked over to Yoongi and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you…” The Hufflepuff said quietly. “Thank you for telling me the truth. I'm mad at you, but at least you weren't completely rude about all of this.” Taehyung said as he pulled away. Yoongi was still in shock, he wasn't forgiven completely, but it was enough for him.

Taehyung looked puzzled for a second. “What did you make the chocolates for in the first place?” He asked, catching Yoongi off guard. “I’m basically betraying Jungkook but, he was going to give them to Jimin. So if you want to kill anyone, kill him. I made him throw them out though. After what happened with Ken, I wasn't letting it happen to someone else.” Taehyung only sighed, shaking his head. “Yeah, it’s annoying. He constantly denies any romantic interactions with Jimin and then he was going to do that?” Yoongi said, shrugging. Taehyung laughed a little, his smile not reaching his eyes. “At least that's better than Hoseok hyung. He thinks his crush doesn't like him, when it's really obvious they are totally in love with each other.” Yoongi laughed softly, feeling the awkward air start to surround them. Yoongi noticed how Taehyung wouldn't look at him and he doesn't want to overstay his welcome. He left Taehyung with another apology and a small bow. 

On his way out, he thinks about the potion. Yoongi thanks his lucky stars that Hakyeon is a top student -along with Leo- and that they won't get in trouble, if any, because of the ingredients they took. He may have good grades but Yoongi doesn't pay attention much in Potions. 

His thoughts lead him to Hakyeon, thinking about the seventh year and causing a heat to rise to his cheeks.

Maybe it'll work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Cloudless
> 
> Finally introducing J-Hope (just mentioned for now) and the basics to Jikook.  
> Yoongi feels horrible, but not as horrible as Taehyung and what's this?  
> What does Yoongi think about Hakyeon? Find out @10  
> Any kind of helpful criticism is welcomed, I am trying to improve my writing~
> 
> I try to post chapters every 3-5 days!


	5. Yoongi in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not actually in Wonderland he's just gay.

Leo thought, great alone time with Hakyeon was always nice. He would probably mess up somehow, push Hakyeon away like he usually does. However, he didn't expected a short Slytherin boy to bounce his way into their room thirty minutes in. Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly bouncing, it was more of an insecure knock, and a soft request to come in. But his friend was quick to welcome him in with open arms. “How did you know this was my room? Did everything go well this time? Are you okay you look shaken up.” Hakyeon had concern in his voice, and Leo’s eye almost twitched.

“Well, you don't mind, right? I asked Namjoon where you were, and it went as well as it could go I guess. I'm okay, really…” Yoongi, if Leo remembered correctly, rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He turned his head in Leo’s direction, as if acknowledging his presence for the first time since entering the room. He bowed his head a bit in that direction, but Leo could only feel his lips twitch into a deeper frown. “That’s just wonderful! Well, do you want to stick around? You can help us, hopefully this doesn't happen again, but just in case why not learn?” Hakyeon happily took Yoongi’s hand, much to Leo’s distaste at the skinship, and lead him to sit on the bed. Yoongi looked like a little tomato vine, his black and emerald robes making the red on his cheeks pop. Leo narrowed his glare at the small boy, and he tried to go back to work. He couldn't help but listen in on their conversation. “Is it okay if I call you hyung? You're in your Seventh year right?” the blonde brat asked, failing at appearing calm. “Ah! Of course you can. We can become closer much more quickly that way.” Hakyeon’s cheerful voice quickly agreed. Leo couldn't hold his scoff in at their interaction, rolling up his sleeves. Yoongi’s voice dropped to a whisper, and he leaned closer to Hakyeon, “I think your boyfriend doesn't like me very much. Is that your boyfriend? I'm just asking… for science.” He cleared his throat softly, and looked even more red. Leo didn't miss a word, opening his mouth to say something stupid like, ‘I don't need to date him to be jealous.’

Thankfully he was cut off by a beautiful, sparkling laugh. “Boyfriend? No, no, Leo and I have been friends since first year is all. He's kinda quiet, and may look uninterested, but he's nice once you get to know him. I’m single if that helps your experiment.” Hakyeon smiled, and it was almost in a flirty tone. If Leo didn't know better, but he did. Hakyeon had just met this kid, and he wasn't even his type, he was smaller, and cuter in the face. He was also arrogant, and seemed to lack common sense. Leo was seething at this point, the shy flirting was too much. “Isn’t it almost time for you to leave?” Leo snapped not so gently. He honestly just wanted Min Yoongi out of his sight.

“Oh? Is it almost curfew? I guess I should get going. Let me know when everything is finished up… Hyung.” Yoongi bowed his head, and had the audacity to smile at Hakyeon before standing up and shuffling out of the room. Leo rolled his eyes, and laid out everything they needed in order. “Why are you so moody today? You didn't have to be so rude.” Hakyeon sat next to him, but Leo only gave a soft grunt in response. “I just want to get this finished.” He said softly, starting to mix together the potion.

\------

Yoongi walked out of the tower, happy little sighs escaping his lips every now and again. He felt like he was in dream land. He kept seeing Hakyeon’s pretty smile behind his eyelids, unable to keep the image out of his head. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and incidentally ran right into Jin’s back. He had been running into handsome men a lot lately. Maybe it's a gift of his, he just smiled at Jin, and apologized politely. “Uhm… Why are you so happy today? What happened?” Jin was concerned immediately, eyebrows coming together with an expression of confusion. “It's a beautiful evening, why can't I be happy?” Yoongi answered, waving his friend off, still grinning. Jin narrowed his eyes suspiciously with a hum, trying to figure out why he would be smiling on his way out of the Ravenclaw dorms.

Yoongi didn't wait for him to make a guess, but instead kept walking, with a little skip in his step, towards his own room. “You should be heading out too Jinnie~! It's almost curfew.” Yoongi called over his shoulder, a smile in his voice. Now Jin was scared, was this the real Min Yoongi or some imposter? The way things were going, he suspected the latter. Regardless, he watched Yoongi walk off without saying anything else. He was sure the real Yoongi was taking a nap somewhere, or working on homework. In reality it was just Yoongi’s first crush, and he didn't know how to express it. All he knew was that he felt wonderful. He walked to the Slytherin dorms in no time at all, barely remember the trip to his room, and before he knew it he was falling into dream world more easily than he ever had before.

_Yoongi opened his eyes to see a smooth white ceiling, and a nice black & white comforter draped over his body. He sat up with a bit of a start, this wasn't his home, and he didn't remember coming to this place for anything. He could hear a distinct sound, the comfortable pitter-patter of feet against hardwood. It got closer and closer, but he wasn't afraid. He watched the large black door, that was contrasted against the cream colored walls, the silver knob turned, and… Hakyeon’s hair head pop out into view. Almost like he wanted to check in on the younger man, but he pushed the door open further when their eyes met. “Good morning sleepy head. I didn't know if you were hungry so I made something small for breakfast this morning. Unless you just want to spend the day laying in bed.” Hakyeon’s bright smile was directed at him, moving closer as he talked. By the time he finished his sentence, he was sitting on the bed next to Yoongi. His tan hand reached across the covers, and wrapped around Yoongi’s smaller, paler one. He brought the hand up, pressing his lips against the inside of his palm. “Are you okay? You didn't have a hard time sleeping did you? Next time I will stay in bed, and hold you until you wake up. I'm sorry, I know you don't like waking up alone, even if you won't admit to it.” Yoongi watched his hand being gently squeezed, his eyes trailing up to look at Hakyeon. He couldn't think of anything to say, everything was on overload. “I- … hyung, where are we?” Yoongi tried to focus on being logical, and not flustered. “We are on vacation, silly. You're the one who wanted me to show you what the muggle world was like.” Hakyeon’s smile faltered, and concern etched it's way onto his handsome face. “You’re scaring me now Yoongi. What's the matter? Are you hurt anywhere? This isn't your backwards way of asking to leave me is it? No, wait, you're too blunt to pull something like that on me.” He almost laughed at how serious Hakyeon looked trying to figure it all out. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he could play along for his hyung’s sake. “I think I'm still waking up, I remember now.” Yoongi was glad that seemed to calm the other down. He realized all those nerves from before were gone, and he was just filled with affection. He couldn't keep the light laughter, that he refused to call a giggle, in when Hakyeon pressed their foreheads together. “Good, you're not ever allowed to forget about me.” The handsome man of his affections spoke in a smooth low voice, leaning in closer. Their lips were only centimeters apart, Yoongi felt his heart jump into his throat, prepared to feel soft plush lips against his own. They were just about to connect and…_

Yoongi was jolted awake out of the dream, a confused, slightly scared, Jungkook looking over him. “Are you alright? You were smiling and giggling in your sleep.” Jungkook said, stepping back on the likely chance he was about to be hit. Yoongi felt his cheeks flare up with a hot blush, and he scoffed much louder than what was necessary. “What-? I didn't do that. What did I tell you about waking me up? Gosh, go away and let me sleep.” He turned on his side, back facing his younger friend, and the covers pulled up to his chin. He felt so embarrassed, but also disappointed, knowing it wasn't often to repeat a dream as sweet as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Panda_Kyu here with a new chapter. I'm bad with titles, and i just learned how to upload on here so, please enjoy. Sorry if it isnt long enough or that great, especially for how long it took to write. We were discussing what we wanted to do with the plot and where we wanted to go, and I'm a master procrastinator so it kinda just happened.


	6. Crush Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. (Time for you guys to vote :))

A few weeks had passed since Hakyeon and Leo finished the potion and had given it to Yoongi. Hakyeon thought that Yoongi would stop coming around afterwards and it saddened him. He's taken a liking to the sixth year. He likes talking to the younger boy, glad to have a response more often than not. Don't get him wrong, Hakyeon’s best friend is Leo but it's hard having an almost one-sided conversation constantly.

Leo doesn't speak much and he isn't very expressive with his facial features but you can read his actions loud and clear. Well, at least some of them. He still can't understand why Leo has been so moody lately. Did Hakyeon say something to upset him? Was Leo finally fed up with Hakyeon constantly talking his ear off? Who knows but Hakyeon wants to.

Yoongi on the other hand is more outgoing than Leo, engaging Hakyeon in a conversation on just about anything. Yoongi can also be just as stone faced as Leo but he is always much easier to read. When Yoongi gets embarrassed, he’ll look away from Hakyeon and pout. Of course, Yoongi denies ever pouting but Hakyeon knows. Hakyeon also remembers the time that Yoongi got flustered. Hakyeon had complemented the Slytherin’s hair one day, cooing over how fluffy his hair looked and how much it suited his personality. Yoongi kept his stony expression but the tips of his ears had no secrets. Hakyeon’s glad that Yoongi keeps staying around him.

Hakyeon smiled at the memory, turning onto his side to look at his sleeping roommate and best friend. Leo, of course, had his share of cute moments as well. 

Hakyeon distinctly remembers complementing the younger's singing voice sometime during their third year and watching him proceed to curl in on him self with red cheeks and a small whine. Hakyeon’s smile softens, watching the other boy for just a moment longer before turning onto his back.

He has a lot to think about regarding his best friend and new friend. He feels a fluttering in his heart when he sees Yoongi and his gummy smile and a fire in his belly when he is with Leo, especially when Leo is affectionate back. A frown etched itself onto Hakyeon’s lips, letting out a long sigh. Leo would never like him back. Hakyeon is loud, touchy, a worrywort, and many other things that Leo would find annoying if he doesn't already. The older Ravenclaw certainly wouldn't mind trying to pursue something with the Slytherin boy, but he has had a crush on Leo for as long as he can remember. The rare smiles and soft voice drew Hakyeon in, catching his heart in a tight grip. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore his own thoughts. 

Maybe he'll ask someone tomorrow.

\-------

Tomorrow turned out to be during lunch. He is looking for a specific person to ask. The guy always had great advice, even if he doesn't make sense sometimes. Hakyeon found him in the Ravenclaw common room, lounging on a chair with a Hufflepuff in his lap. He’s met the Hufflepuff briefly before, only catching a name and a smile. Standing in front of the couple, he felt awkward. He couldn't just ask Namjoon without asking Jin too. They were a package deal. It didn't really matter to him anyway, the more advice he could get the better.

Hakyeon cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two love birds. He thought his words through for a moment before sighing. “This is kind of out of the blue, but I really need some advice.” Hakyeon paused, biting his lip before continuing. “I’m… having a problem with… someone that I like? Well, there are two people I like and… I don't know what to do?” He mentally groaned, it sounded so stupid out loud. Maybe he should just forget about both of them and find someone else? He doesn't need this in his life right now. 

Namjoon looked deep in thought, really concentrating on giving Hakyeon good advice. Jin on the other hand, didn't need to. “If you really like the first person, why do you like the second? If you still like the first, you wouldn't like the second now.” the Hufflepuff said softly, though his words tore through Hakyeon’s heart. The older Ravenclaw started shaking slightly, he has never been in this situation and its overwhelming. 

“Um… I've liked the first person for as long as I can remember… but the second…” Hakyeon trailed off, voice wavering. “Is the opposite of the first… I don't know…” his shaking grew in the slightest, his mind on overdrive. Who did he like more? He still likes Leo, he's sure of that but if what Jin said is true, why does he like Yoongi? Maybe he is slowly letting Leo go, the younger is obviously not interested in having a relationship with Hakyeon. So, maybe he was already trying to move on? That made the most sense and it made Hakyeon feel a little bit better, his shaking stopping almost entirely. “It’s… it's stupid, just forget it.” he said with a forced laugh, bowing to the two before fleeing the common room. 

Hakyeon just wanted to be alone, he didn't want to talk to Leo or Yoongi. He didn't want anymore advice from anyone. So he hid in the library where it was the most quiet. He needs the rest of lunch to think and get away.

Who knew it could be this hard.

\--

Yoongi sighed, looking around the Great Hall for the tanned Ravenclaw that has his heart in chains. He's been keeping the older updated with news about Ken. Yoongi had given Ken the antidote and he and Taehyung were ok. The only thing that bothers Yoongi is that Ken has stopped talking to him. Ken hasn't even looked his way and Yoongi understands, but he said sorry. He felt bad about what happened and he apologized for it, so why was Ken still upset with him?

He shook his head, he'll apologize again. He still feels bad.

From the corner of his eye he saw Leo talking to Namjoon who looked… worried? Namjoon caught his eye and immediately started walking towards Yoongi. The other didn't even give him a greeting before he asked a question that made Yoongi’s stomach drop. “Have you seen Hakyeon?” he asked, worry and confusion on the Ravenclaw’s face. 

“No…? Why?” Yoongi didn't mean to sound _that_ rude, but he can't have people knowing of his crush. Namjoon sighed, crossing his arms and looking around the room. “He asked Jin and I for advice about a crush he has. Jin may or may not have made it worse and I just want to talk to him one on one.” He sighed again. “Just let me know if you see him.” He said and walked away. Yoongi heard a ringing in his ears, taking in the information.

Hakyeon has a crush. That means Yoongi should back off, right? He doesn't have a place in someone's heart that is already taken. Yoongi then decided that he won't hang around Hakyeon so much, he wasn't ready to get hurt.

Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written by Cloudless)  
> Hello!! This chapter is a little shorter but that's only because we have come to a bit of a standstill!!  
> We would like to ask for your help with deciding a couple! We of course know how the story would go with any of the options, but we are too excited about all of them!!
> 
> Please follow this link and vote!!!
> 
> http://goo.gl/O6ZuAj 
> 
> Thanks!!!


	7. It Finally Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Yoongi. That's pretty much the gist of it

_It was the end of Yoongi’s fourth year, a bright young fifteen year old. He had never cared about gender before, he had a crush on people he liked, because he liked them. He thought that's how it worked, that you fell for personalities, so when he met Hoseok, he was a little surprised. The boy was like the sun, bright smile, sparkling laugh, a twinkle in his eyes, and not to mention the fact that Yoongi actually enjoyed when the boy chatted too much. He was like a bright spot in the usually mundane life routine that Yoongi had to go through. It was a Sunday, there weren't any classes going on, so they were hanging out in Hoseok’s room. “I know! I should call you Suga, cause you're sweet once you're used to someone.” Hoseok smiled, laying his head on Yoongi’s leg. “Hm, i guess if you really want to.” He shrugged, playing with the smiling boy’s hair. Hobi suddenly sat up, and chewed on his lip. “Hey, I have kind of a weird question. Have you ever kissed a boy before?” Yoongi was surprised by his question to say the least. Hoseok was handsome, and of course Yoongi liked him a little, but he had always shown an interest in girls. “Well I haven't, I’ve never dated anyone and there isn't a lot of outed single guys around here.” Yoongi answered honestly. “But then how do you know that you like boys? Oh, wow I'm sorry that sounds so rude, I just… I don't know.” Hoseok looked red in the face embarrassed that he had even said that. “Well, how do you know you don't like men?” Yoongi countered, not all that offended._

_Hoseok only shrugged, “I don't know, that's why I'm curious about it. I think you're good looking, so if it isn't that much trouble could you… maybe… kiss me?” Yoongi’s eyes became wider, and his breath caught in his throat. He must have been thinking for too long, debating if it was okay or not, because Hoseok cleared his throat loudly. “It doesn't mean anything! I just think you're handsome, and I trust you. I understand if it’s a selfish request-” He didn't get to finish his sentence, Yoongi was already grabbing at his shoulders and talking over him, “No! It isn't really, I get it. I want to know what it's like too, so I'm okay with it.” Hoseok nodded slowly, shifting his body closer to Yoongi, their knees bumping together. They were both nervous, leaning in cautiously, eyes closed, blindly bumping their lips together in an inexperienced kiss. However, it wasn't bad, especially when both of them started to relax. Yoongi’s hands found their way to Hoseok’s waist, and Hoseok’s arms wrapped around Yoongi’s neck. They pulled each other in, their lips still moving with caution, but the nervous apprehension from before was gone. Yoongi really liked this, the soft lips against his own was amazing. That's when he felt Hoseok’s tongue brush against his bottom lip, and it caused him to jolt back a little in surprise. Hoseok pulled back at the sudden movement, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’m sorry, was that too much? We can go slower, I just got over excited. Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want me to.” Hoseok pressed his palm against Yoongi’s cheek, brushing his thumb against the top of the cheek. It was warm, and made Yoongi feel slightly embarrassed, as if he was the inexperienced one to be looked after. “I’m fine, it was just sudden.” The corners of his lips twitched down, not in a pout or anything, if you were to ask him. He leaned forward again, reconnecting their lips, catching Hoseok’s lower lip between his teeth. He was trying to one up him in hindsight, but that didn't matter to Hoseok. He was just happy to have Yoongi be so willing to do this with him. Hoseok didn't skip a beat, parting his lips to heat the kiss up a little._

_That's how it had started, that simple Sunday making out turned into a habit. They would find excuses to “study” together, really just locking themselves into one of their dorm rooms, laid out on the bed, and made out until their lips were bruised. It wasn't long before Yoongi really started to enjoy these little rendezvous. He wanted more, to be able to say Hoseok was his seemed like a dream. One day they were laying in bed, and just relaxing. Their legs were tangled together, and their heads were pressed against each others, Yoongi’s hands finding a path through the soft smooth hair. “Hobi? I think that… I’m starting to really like you a lot.” He couldn't believe he had managed to get that out so evenly. Hoseok’s eyes flew open, looking over Yoongi’s face for any sign of a joke. “Oh… oh, Yoongi…”_

_Well, not exactly what he was looking for, but that's okay; it wasn't a no. “This was supposed to be casual, I don't think I can be with a guy seriously. Not yet. I'm still so confused, and I like girls. You're cute, and small, so I thought it would be… easier with you?” Hoseok chewed on his lip with guilt in his eyes. Yoongi felt a little crack in his heart, but he refused to break down in front of Hoseok. It was insulting and embarrassing, being rejected and compared to a girl._

_“Maybe, we should stop seeing each other like this for a while. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore.” His voice sounded distant, washed out by the negative thoughts pounding against Yoongi’s skull. He pulled himself away, gathering his things, and leaving the room without a word. He felt like a zombie, dragging his feet back towards the Slytherin dorms. He wasn't sure why his vision was so blurry, until he blinked hard enough for the hot wet tears to start falling off his cheeks. He kept his head down, trying not to be seen, happy about his short stature for once in his life. All of his self confidence melted away with those tears. He started to become numb to things like romance, and dating. From then on, crushes weren't relevant in his life._

\------

How Yoongi became friends with Hoseok again was kind of irrelevant, it just happened one day. “Okay, but I'm telling you he did the cutest thing today!” The bright voice almost sounded as if it was bragging, but Hoseok wasn't like that. “Let me guess, he breathed.” Yoongi rolled his eyes, sitting in a small group. It was Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok, Jungkook, and himself, they were all in the back corner of the library talking. “Close! He yawned and nearly fell asleep while he was studying. I swear Ravi is the prettiest thing. Smart guess, Suga.” Hoseok sighed dreamily. “I still don't get how you thought of the nickname Ravi, isn't his name Wonsik?” Jungkook questioned the ball of sunshine. “Jimin on the other hand is most definitely the prettiest thing, next to Jin hyung of course. Have you seen Jimin’s smile? He looks like an angel.” Jin smiled, obviously not minding the compliment, everyone was pretty used to this happening. “Why don't you two just ask your crushes out already? Jimin is already all over you Jungkook, and Ravi and you are so sweet together it's almost disgusting, Hobi.” Yoongi wasn't really in the mood to talk about lovey stuff. His mind was stuck on Hakyeon and he hated it. A handsome man like that wouldn't like a small, insecure boy like him, and he knew that. Besides, Leo was a lot better looking than he was, and if those two weren't dating already he was sure it was a matter of time. That was probably Hakyeon’s new crush, Yoongi should know by now when to draw the line. Still, he missed talking to Hakyeon, he had been grumpier than usually. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the heart pains he got randomly throughout the day. It physically wasn't hard to avoid Hakyeon, since he was a year older and i'm a different house, but emotionally it felt so draining. He didn't know what to do or say if Hakyeon ever confronted him about the lack of communication. Thankfully that hadn't been an issue yet, but his friends were starting to get suspicious that something was up. “Are you still upset about the Taehyung and Ken thing? They will forgive you eventually, I'm sure of it. They aren't Hufflepuffs for nothing, and it was only an accident.” Jungkook confronted him suddenly, leaning his chin on his hand. “He’s right, just keep apologizing and it will be alright.” Jin said, in a voice that would be comforting in any other situation. Yoongi only grunted in understanding, laying his head in his arms. “I’m fine.” Would it make him feel better? To have Taehyung and Ken talking to him again? He'd admit it was bothering him, Ken stopped waking him up to talk during class.

Maybe he would feel a little better, Ken knew Hakyeon well too. So, the next day during class, he nudged Ken's arm gently. “Can you please talk to me? I am really sorry that I gave you those chocolates, it really was an accident. I would never try to break you and Taehyung up.” Yoongi said quietly, Ken’s eyes are cold, and his mouth was set in a frown. It felt weird, usually the boy was so easy to talk to and smile with. “Taehyung cried so much because of me, and he is probably still hurt because of me. So, no I'm sorry I don't want to talk to you. I knew what i was doing when I was chasing after you, and I couldn't do a thing to stop myself.” Ken genuinely sounded angry, which only made Yoongi feel like a bigger asshole. “You know, saying sorry and expecting us to be all happy and forgiving is fucking childish. You fucked up Min Yoongi, and now you need to deal with it. You're not a genius, especially if you forget there is love potion in your creepy ass chocolates. You're not nice, or considerate, because you keep pushing for my friendship. I am not your friend and I don't want to be your friend. So shut up and leave me alone.” Ken hissed at him in a low voice. Yoongi felt tears stinging his eyes and he quickly turned his body and head away from his desk mate as much as he could. He tried to hide the tears, surprised that they were falling in public himself. He had never felt this shitty before, not even when Hoseok rejected him. Everything from the past few weeks, all the regret and bad feelings just bubbled over under the surface and he had finally broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Its Panda_kyu again, well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, leave me comments and stay tuned for more you lovely!
> 
>  
> 
> Reminder:   
> Don't forget to vote on the poll!!
> 
> http://goo.gl/O6ZuAj
> 
> The last day of voting is May 16, which will be an unlimited voting day!!!!


	8. Two is Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hakyeon feels stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poll was ended early because literally after I opened the unlimited voting one couple had like 70% of the votes and we both decided to just close it. The couple was climbing in votes and the other two stayed the same for hours :o  
> RESULTS: http://goo.gl/Ts8PfH

Now it was Ken’s turn to feel kind of bad. He didn't mean to make Yoongi cry but at the same time, the guy deserved it. He practically ruined his relationship and it made him beyond angry that Yoongi didn't really seem to care the entire time it was happening, keeping a calm exterior and that ‘I don't give a shit’ attitude 24/7. 

Ken remembered everything that happened while he was under the effects of the love potion, remembers talking to his hyung and asking about Yoongi’s whereabouts. He remembers seeing the broken look on Taehyung’s face the entire week. He wants that image burned into Yoongi’s mind, make him feel like shit for a while or maybe even his whole life. He wants Yoongi to know how it felt to be helpless in your own body. What it's like to watch your boyfriend become cold and distant, his eyes always red and puffy.

Yeah, he felt bad for making him cry but the boiling rage he feels in the pit of his stomach over rules it all.

By the time class ends, Ken packs up his stuff and leaves the room without a second glance. He doesn't want to look at the Slytherin boy anymore. Instead, he goes to find his hyung, the one he knows will have some advice he needs to hear. Almost rushing through the halls, as if he was being chased, he runs right into the person he was looking for. “Hakyeon hyung!” Ken yelled, effectively startling the Ravenclaw even more. “Can I talk to you for a second? It's about Yoongi-” The Hufflepuff proceeds to tell Hakyeon about his problem and frustration with Yoongi, not bothering to check if the older was listening or how he was reacting. Ken failed to see the bags under the elder's eyes and the sadness etched into his features, his entire being. He failed to notice the tenseness in Hakyeon’s shoulders, the flinch every time he says Yoongi’s name. 

Halfway through his complaint, Hakyeon cuts him off. “Just think about things for a while. Think about his apology, if it sounds sincere or not, I don't know Jaehwan. I don't have time to deal with this, it's not my problem.” He said, his usual cheerful tone gone along with his willingness to help. Ken was surprised, taking a step back from the Ravenclaw and finally looking his appearance over. Hakyeon looked disheveled, as if he got out of bed and went right to class. His face was bare, no evidence of moisturizer or any other product he liked to use.

Something was wrong.

But before Ken could ask, Hakyeon brushed passed him, leaving Ken confused and with a feeling of guilt.

\-----

The entire day, Hakyeon skillfully avoided both Yoongi and Leo. Leo was a bit harder to avoid because they room together but he makes an effort to go to bed late and wake up early, effectively limiting his interactions with the other boy. Hearing Ken talk about Yoongi made his chest tighten. He wasn't in the mood to deal with someone else's problems when he has his own. He pushes his problems aside for others too much to do it again.

Ever since he went to Namjoon (and Jin) for advice, he's felt even worse than before. He didn't know who he liked more and it was eating him up inside. He wanted to go back home, see his younger brothers and his parents, curl up in his bed and sleep. At home, he doesn't have to stress about crushes. He doesn't have to stress about magic.

Perks to being muggleborn.

A sick feeling settled in Hakyeon’s stomach, stopping him in his tracks.

Could Leo and Yoongi not like him… because he is muggleborn? Slytherin’s are known to not like anyone who isn't a pure-blood, Yoongi was no different. He couldn't know that about Hakyeon, not unless he asked. Leo, on the other hand, comes from a long line of purebloods, so there is no way he and Leo could ever be together. If by Leo’s parents will or his own. Leo knows about Hakyeon’s family and has stayed friends with him, but it's probably ruined the chances of a relationship.

Hakyeon leaned against the closest wall, running a hand through his hair and sighing shakily. This is way more stress than he can handle and he wants to talk to someone else but he doesn't know who. He closed his eyes, resting his head back against the wall. On top of all the drama, he has to prepare for the upcoming N.E.W.T exams, he did well on his O.W.L exams. He knows he has to do well in five classes to qualify for the position of a Healer but he doesn't think he can do it. Not now of all times. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by a deep voice. “Hyung? What are you doing?” The voice said, laced with worry. Hakyeon opened his eyes, quickly looking at the owner of the voice. “Wonshik-ah,” he relaxed a little at the familiar face. “I’m just… thinking?” it was more of a question than a statement, not really believing himself.

Wonshik sure didn't look convinced.

“Hyung…” The younger Ravenclaw called, hesitating. “Are you ok? You've been acting weird…” Wonshik took a step closer to Hakyeon, reaching a hand out to awkwardly rest on his arm.

Hakyeon was fine, ready to voice this to the younger until he placed the soft touch on his arm. It was so comforting to Hakyeon, enough for warm tears to trail down his cheeks and before he knew it, Wonshik pulled him into a hug. 

He is so ashamed for breaking so easily, he is supposed to be the one to support them all. He is supposed to be the one who gives his friends advice and comfort them like this. 

Yet here he is, crying his eyes out on Wonshik’s shoulder. 

“Hyung… What's wrong? You know you can talk to any of us, right?” Wonshik said, his words comforting Hakyeon more than the younger knew. Hakyeon hugged Wonshik back, holding on tightly and crying silently. He couldn't even speak with how hard he was crying. 

When he did calm down enough to speak, it was with quiet and hesitant words. “What does it mean when you like two people at once…?” Hakyeon pulled away to watch his friend’s expression. The other boy looked confused, prompting Hakyeon to explain. He took a deep breath. “Is it wrong, weird, fucked up or whatever for me to feel the same about two people? Is it wrong of me to want to date one person but also the other?” He asked desperately. He doesn't want to feel like a freak anymore, he wants to feel… like Hakyeon. Wonshik looked surprised, watching his hyung carefully. 

“Hyung… I think you're looking at a Polyamorous relationship.” The younger Ravenclaw explained. “I don't think it's… too weird. I mean, I've heard about it back home but I've never… I'm not explaining this well but as long as you're happy, none of us care how many people you date.” Hakyeon’s tears only continued, extremely grateful for Wonshik at this moment. 

He wiped his eyes and nose, looking up at Wonshik with a small smile. “How’s it going with Hoseok?” He asked teasingly, smiling wider as he watched a dark blush spread across the other boy’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. “You still haven't asked him out, huh?” Hakyeon chuckled. He stood up and hugged Wonshik again. “Thank you… and good luck with Hoseok.” The younger Ravenclaw choked out an excuse and retreated down the hall, glancing back at Hakyeon before dissapearing around a corner. 

The next step is figuring out how to tell Leo and Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is I. Cloudless.  
> I wanted this to be longer but this killed me to write lol  
> I always want to write long chapters because I love long chapters but I write... short, sweet and to the point??  
> I'm trying  
> I hope you like this chapter!!


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of variety, enjoy.

Ravi felt so flustered, trying not to think about what Hakyeon had said. He couldn't ask Hoseok out, he was pretty sure the other didn't like him that way. He walked down the halls, noticing Hoseok surrounded by a small group of girls. This was exactly what he was talking about, Hoseok was popular with girls, and he was straight. Ravi was about to walk away, but Hoseok called out his name, running up to grab his arm. “Hey! Where are you going? Didn't you see me?” Hobi smiled genuinely at Wonsik, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Ravi already felt kinda nervous, fiddling with his fingers, “Ah- I thought you were busy man, I'm sorry.” He knew that his excuse was lame, but he also knew Hoseok would trust him. “That’s okay, don't worry about it. Goodness you look so cute when you're apologetic. Come on, I'm hungry.” He squeezed Ravi’s shoulder, and lead him down the hall. They walked passed the group of jealous looking girls, and Ravi felt kinda bad. He wanted to tell them that they had nothing to worry about, but Hoseok moved passed them quickly. Ravi let himself be lead to the other’s dorm, where they hid snacks and treats for when they hung out. He sat on the edge of Hoseok’s bed, and he was just grinning goofily. “I have some really funny cheesy pick up lines i heard the other day. I'm going to tell them to you so be prepared to fall in love with me. These are pretty great.” Hoseok pulled out their little box of snacks, and opened the box. It was too late for Ravi to not fall for the childish boy, but he didn't mention that. “Oh no, let's hear them. I'm ready to cringe.” He grabbed something from the box, and started to open it, a smile already spreading across his face. “Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?” Hoseok pushed his hair back overdramatically, winking at Ravi. This made the other burst out into laughter, it looked ridiculous, but it wasn't a bad pickup line. “Okay, okay listen to this one. I know we're not in Professor Flitwick's class, but you still are charming.” Hoseok hit Ravi’s knee lightly to keep him from laughing more, smiling through his pout. “Hey, you're supposed to be swooning, not laughing at me. What a mean rejection.”

Ravi shrugged slightly, smiling once his laughter had calmed down. “Make me swoon then.” He teased, feeling a little less nervous now that they were jokingly flirting together. “Hm… Let’s see. Did you survive the Avada Kedavra curse? Because you're drop dead gorgeous.” Hoseok tried this time, grinning in such a cute manner, Ravi almost really did swoon. “Try again.” Ravi crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. “Now I feel competitive.” Hoseok narrowed his eyes, leaning in closer. “I want to punch you in the mouth, with my lips.” Ravi lost his cool for a moment, he could smell the mint from Hoseok’s toothpaste, and the light fragrance of his cologne. Or maybe that was just how Hoseok smelled, he wasn't sure, all he knew was that his mouth was moving and he didn’t think about what he was saying. “Now I wouldn't mind if you wanted to do that.” Ravi gasped as soon as the words flew from his mouth. He felt the burn of an embarrassed blush crawl up his neck and he sprung up from the bed suddenly. “I have to go right now! Aha I was totally joking by the way, no homo!! That's what the muggles say right? Anyway i need to leave, Hakyeon needed me… bye!” Ravi laughed loudly and nervously, not even looking back at Hoseok as he literally ran from the room, down the steps and out of the common space. He didn’t stop running until he got to the tower, wheezing and sitting on the steps to catch his breath. Well great, now that friendship was ruined.

\------

Hakyeon took a deep breath, staring at his door, hand wrapped around the knob. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this all of the sudden, he had asked Yoongi and Leo to meet him in his room to talk. He knew they had to be there by now, and he would have to explain it to them both. What if neither of them even like him? What if they think he's a gross, weird pervert with a threesome kink? What if they start hating him because of this? He turned the knob and stepped in before he decided against it. Leo was ignoring Yoongi with a book in his hands, laying on his own bed. The younger boy was sitting on Hakyeon’s bed, looking slightly uncomfortable as he messed with a loose thread on his robe. When Hakyeon stepped in, he wasn’t sure where to sit, so he just stood in between the beds. “I kept telling the kid that you and I were meeting for a private discussion, but he won’t leave. He says he was invited.” Leo said with a slightly bitter tone. Yoongi cleared his throat, sitting up as if it would make him look bigger. “Hyung did invite me here. I wouldn’t have stayed with you here of he didn't.”

Hakyeon chewed his lip, looking between the two boys, the tension was already pretty high. “Stop fighting for like two minutes. I have to say something important to both of you. Just listen and let me get it out before I get too scared and back out.” He felt frustrated, but he understood. He had been avoiding both of them, so he was sure they both had their worries. He felt guilty, knowing if either of them tried to ignore him, he would be devastated. He took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts when he realized that both of them were waiting. “Well… Here is the thing, and please don't think poorly of me. If it makes either of you uncomfortable I get that, and I don't expect great reactions here. I just don't want to lose your friendships. Anyway, I have been doing a lot of thinking these past few weeks, it's been really difficult, but I have come to a conclusion.” Hakyeon was stalling a little, starting to feel nervous with the boys’ eyes on him. “I really really like both of you, romantically. I just think you’re both so great, and I know that it is selfish, and unfair to both of you, but I wouldn't be as happy as I am now if I lost one of you. I know it isn't normal, but if both of you are willing I want to try to have a good relationship between the three of us.” Hakyeon felt like his heart was going to burst, his palms were sweaty, and the seconds of silence felt too long for him.

“What the fuck? Six years and I get a shared confession with some little fucking kid you met basically a month ago? Honestly Hakyeon, I get it, he’s cute and he follows you around like a lovesick puppy, but really?” Leo had snapped a little, he was showing the entire spectrum of his emotions. Hurt, frustrated, and probably jealous too. “Calm down, at least I'm not acting like a brat.” Yoongi said quietly, before turning his attention back on Hakyeon. “Look hyung, I really like you too, but I need to think this over. Digest it before making decisions, ya know? I don’t want to be apart of it if I'm not welcomed, so just give me a little time okay?” Yoongi got up, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “You two should probably talk some more too, so I’m going to head out.” Hakyeon was relieved it went better than he had thought with Yoongi, nodding a little as the other left the room slowly. Once the door clicked shut he moved to sit next to Leo, feeling nervous again. “I’m sorry, if it's what you want we can stay friends.” He started off gently, noticing Leo’s expression was falling. “It’s just frustrating, I have been basically in love with you for the past six years, and you barely noticed. We met first, now not only do I have to share your attention with Yoongi, but also your affection. It’s a lot for me, I don’t even like that guy.” Leo ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “I really didn’t know that! If it helps I have had feelings for you all these years, I just didn’t know if you felt the same, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. If you tried to get to know him you would understand why I like him so much. I can’t explain it, one minute I thought I was adding another symbolic child into my nest and the next he had already become such a big part of my thoughts. I felt so torn because I don't want to hurt either of you.” Hakyeon chewed his lip, feeling immensely worried now. Leo rolled over so his back was facing Hakyeon, and pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to hide himself. “I can't right now… just give me some space so I can cool down. Please.” Leo’s voice was muffled from the blanket, and Hakyeon nodded even though he knew Leo wouldn’t see it. He decided to spend some time in the library, he needed time to calm down as well. He felt so many mixed emotions, and he didn’t want to push Leo any farther.

\---

Taehyung still felt awkward around Ken, the kiss unable to stop replaying in his mind. Everytime Ken would go into kiss him, it made him turn his head out of instinct. He wished he could forget it, move on and away from all of the shit that happened the past few weeks. He had forgiven Yoongi already, but not enough to face him. He knew it was an accident, and not anyone's actual fault. He held onto Ken’s hand a little too tightly these days, and was a little too cautious.

One day they were studying in a corner of the library, a spot where it had a bit more privacy. Taehyung was leaning his back against Ken’s side, reading a book for potions. His boyfriend was just watching him, Taehyung could feel his eyes on the back of his head. “Tae, you know that I want to be with you right? I am happy just like this, being able to stand next to you, and be in your life makes me happy. However, if you still aren't okay with what happened, I understand if you need your space from me. I won't hold that against you, even if i couldn't help it I still feel awful and-” Taehyung put his hand over Ken’s mouth, successfully shutting him up. “I don’t want space. I hated being apart from you, and you can't do that again. I can't avoid you again. I just feel weird, I'm trying my best to shake it, I really am. Just stay with me.” Taehyung set the book down, and pulled his hand away. He turned his body, pressing his cheek against Ken’s shoulder. He felt the other nod against his hair, and wrap his arms around Taehyung’s body tight. Everything felt okay for a moment, it felt like it was all a bad dream, and Ken was simply offering his comfort. So, Taehyung tilted his head, and pressed their lips together softly. It had been so long since he had been able to do this, and he didn’t think about the past. He let himself get lost in the comfort of the kiss, their lips falling into sync easily. It was sweet, gentle, and not too long. Just enough to enjoy the feeling before they were both grinning. Ken brushed his fingers along Taehyung’s arm, kissing his cheek. “I love you.” He whispered, his lips brushed against Taehyung’s cheek, making him laugh softly. “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IT'S PANDA AGAIN. Guys I'm so happy so many people have been enjoying this story. Im aware this chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked, but i hope it brought some entertainment and smiles to your day. Feel free to leave me comments I will answer them and tell me what you guys think. More to come soon!!!


	10. Three's A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobi is a straight, gay man and Leo is finally acting his age.

“Some space", for Leo, usually meant avoidance. He didn't want to see Hakyeon, or Yoongi for that matter, for a few days. He needs the time to think this over in depth. Why would Leo, Hakyeon’s best friend and admirer, share his most precious person with someone else? Why should he share the older Ravenclaw with a bratty Slytherin kid?  
Aside from the problem of sharing, Leo also didn't understand what a relationship like that meant. Wasn't it just basically cheating? Or was it just a threesome? Either way, he isn't up for that. Yeah, he does really like Hakyeon, has for as long as he can remember, but this was asking too much. How was he even supposed to comprehend this at all? It was completely unheard of, three people in a relationship.  
He shook his head, sighing softly and closing his book. He was trying to study but he can't now. Currently he is hiding himself in a less populated corner of the school, knowing that any place else would surely have him run into Hakyeon and the brat. He must not of hid well enough because the brat ends up standing right in front of him, bored expression on his face. Leo kept his expression blank, no indication of annoyance except by his behavior.  
“We need to talk,” The Slytherin said, tone matching his expression. “About Hakyeon and his feelings.” the boy finished, sounding much softer than his initial arrival. A deep frown etched onto Leo’s features, scowling at Yoongi. Talk about it? What is there to talk about? Leo had voiced this to the other with a bite to his words. “I know you find it… hard to wrap your head around what Hakyeon is feeling, it is for me too, but do you really want to hurt him? It's been almost a week and well…” The Slytherin moved his hand, rubbing the back of his neck. “I am willing to try if you are. I know we don't get along, but won't you try for Hakyeon’s sake? If you like him as much as you say you do, just try to understand what he feels.” The shorter paused for a minute, thinking over his words more. “Like I said, I'm more than willing to try this, for Hakyeon’s sake, because I like him. I'm willing to get to know you better so we can try to get along.”  
Leo stared at the other, their eyes locking in a silent battle. After a few minutes Leo looked away and gathered his things, brushing past Yoongi without another word.  
\---  
Hoseok has never been more confused in his life.  
Sure, charms has never been his favourite and he barely understands what he is doing but this. This is ten times as confusing. He and Ravi were joking around, cheesy pick up lines and the like, when the Ravenclaw mumbled something and then booked it out of the room. Hoseok caught the last few words that Wonshik said before his loud outburst.  
All he caught was ‘do that’.  
Well, Ravi didn't actually say whatever it was quietly because all Hoseok remembered was saying some stupid pick up line and then he was real close to Ravi’s face. Puffs of warm air hitting his face, Ravi looking absolutely adorable in his thick rimmed glasses, black hair styled neatly and framing his features nicely.  
Then he was gone.  
Honestly, that was the last time Hoseok saw the other. It's been… a week?? He can't even remember, he has been in such a daze because of how attractive the Ravenclaw is that he can't even remember what he ate for breakfast this morning. It was lunchtime now and he realizes that he didn't pay attention in any of his classes all morning.  
“Hoseok, have you been listening to anything I was saying?“ Jin asked, looking betrayed. Hoseok felt heat rise to his cheeks, coughing out an excuse. Jin only sighed. “Why don't you just ask him out already? It was really cute how lovestruck you were but now…” Jin shook his head at the other Hufflepuff in exasperation. “I was really glad when you came to terms with liking Ravi but now you have face the next step. Ask him out. All of us,” Jin gestured to the rest of the small group which consisted of Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon and Jungkook surprisingly. “are almost 100% sure that the feeling is mutual. With the way you two flirt, I don't understand how you can't see it.” If Jin didn't seem annoyed before, he definitely is now. Hoseok sat silently, thinking over his friend's words.  
Maybe he's right after all, he and Ravi joke around a lot but its nothing more than that… right? Especially with the way Ravi yelled ‘no homo’; there is no way he thinks of him the same way. Hoseok was… straight, after all. Yet he really likes Ravi and as Jin said, he has come to terms with it. He still likes girls and he isn't at all attracted to guys except… Ravi. He doesn't know what it is about the other but he is so impossibly in love with the Ravenclaw that it doesn't matter. Maybe it's the loud laugh that Ravi has when he finds Hoseok’s dumb jokes funny. Maybe it's the soft smiles he sees Ravi give to one of his notebooks, making Hoseok desperately want to know what it is. Maybe it's because of how hardworking he is, sticking his tongue out in concentration and his glasses sliding down his small, cute nose. Even his deep voice is of many things that makes shivers run down Hoseoks spine.  
Fuck.  
Hoseok is so damn gay.  
\---  
Leo thought about it all day, being in a relationship with both Yoongi and Hakyeon. He thought a lot about what Yoongi had said to him and he does want Hakyeon to be happy. He doesn't want to hurt him or make him feel like he's defective. He doesn't like Yoongi but how bad can it be? He knows for a fact that Hakyeon wouldn't date Yoongi if Leo says no. The same goes for if Yoongi said no. Hakyeon would probably feel even worse and he would lose the others friendship.  
He finds the Slytherin at dinner, sitting with a fifth year who looks like he should be munching on a carrot rather than meat. The entire table seemed to go silent the second he stops behind the blonde. The table just stared at him, causing the sixth year to turn around as well. Leo didn't pay any attention to the people around him and just stared at Yoongi before speaking. “Ravenclaw tower after dinner.” He told the other and then turned and left. He didn’t want to be there longer than needed, he didn't know anyone else at that table.anyway.  
He was already halfway to the tower when he heard his name called. He turned around to see the Slytherin boy jogging towards him. “I’ll try. But don't tell Hakyeon… Yet.” He said before Yoongi could get to him, causing the blonde to stop. He hoped Yoongi picked up on him hinting for them to get to know each other before anything else.  
It won't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! New chapter!!! I'm a little upset that I didn't post this sooner, but hey! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, at 100 kudos, we will be adding bonus chapters! I won't be writing any smut unless you guys want me to, I'm mostly in charge of fluffy stuff!!


	11. Would it be that bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi fluff, Yikes, and fluff again.

Yoongi felt embarrassed, utterly and stupidly embarrassed. He had finally found the courage to go up to Leo and Hakyeon’s dorm room. He chose a time when he knew Hakyeon wouldn't be around, and knocked on the door firmly. He was trying to look more confident than he was, he had even brushed his hair to try and look nice. While he wasn't Leo’s number one fan, he had to admit the other was more handsome than he was. Tall, and manly looking in comparison to his small and slightly chubby stature. He brushed through his bangs one more time as Leo opened the door. “Let's go on a date.” Yoongi blurted quickly before Leo could scowl and turn his attention away from him. This caught the tall guy by surprise. “What do you mean date?” It was almost comical how Leo’s brows were raised high. “Like go somewhere just the two of us, eat food, walk around, talk about ourselves and get to know each other. You know what a date is right?” Yoongi felt proud that he was being more bold than Leo had expected him to be. Leo eyed Yoongi up and down, “I guess I have to since you tried so hard to look cute.” It was muttered barely loud enough for Yoongi to catch it, but his ears turned red as soon as he heard it. “Give me a second.” with that Leo disappeared back into his room. Yoongi had to admit he was dressed up, he wore his white button up school shirt with the sleeve rolled up to the elbows, then a pair of black slacks from a few years back. They fit his legs snugly, a part of his body he was proud of, and showed off his ankles, the button up made his torso look a little longer which is something he loved. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to accomplish with the look. Perhaps showing up looking handsome would help make Leo realize he was liked for a reason. After a few minutes Leo came out wearing casual clothes, a pair of dark pants and a comfy looking sweater. His dark hair was brushed neatly, but still he looked effortlessly handsome. It kinda pissed Yoongi off even more.

They walked quickly, away from anywhere they might be seen by Hakyeon. “Let's go for a walk, but off school grounds for a little bit. That way we are less likely to be seen. I’ll buy you a butterbeer.” Leo muttered, walking towards one of the exits. They walked along in a slightly uncomfortable silence, until Yoongi felt the need to break it. “So… Let's pretend this is our first time meeting. Hi, I'm Min Yoongi, I’m a Slytherin sixth year. It's nice to meet you. Some of my friends call me Suga, if you want to also feel free to.” He nodded his little blonde head at Leo, trying to grin as naturally as possible. The taller boy huffed out something similar to a laugh, but quickly pressed his lips together to block it. “I’m Jung Taekwoon. But everyone calls me Leo, maybe you can try calling me Taekwoon. Things like that might make us more familiar. I'm a seventh year Ravenclaw.” Leo, well Taekwoon, said with earnest effort to sound friendly. Yoongi was thankful, it wasn’t that bad this way. “I do best in my Transfiguration class, and I really like Care of Magical Creatures too.” He was finding it easier to talk about what came into his mind, little things. It would be a while, before he was comfortable enough to trust Taekwoon, much less start to like him. They talked about a lot of stuff, interests, family, and little things. It was Yoongi’s first time tasting butterbeer, not having gone out much. Honestly it was kind of fun, and Yoongi got what made this guy likeable. They were both quiet at first, but casual conversation wasn’t too hard. By the time they got back to the school Yoongi thought this might not be too bad. The silence was more comfortable, and he felt like he was walking with someone he could get along with.

\------

Ravi was freaking out with Hakyeon, pacing back and forth. “So basically I have fucked up and I don't know how to fix this.” He hadn’t talked to Hoseok since the incident. Honestly, it was killing him not to get his daily dose of sunshine, but he felt too embarrassed. “Just talk to him, worst case scenario he says he doesn’t see you as more than a friend.” Hakyeon seemed distracted, occasionally looking around him, or out the window. They were in the corridor by one of the courtyards, it was sunny and quiet. “That's kind of a big deal. I don't know how to act. I like him so much. I’d be so awkward if he rejected me. Hyung, are you listening? You seem off.” Ravi sat on one of the window sills next to Hakyeon, staring expectantly. “I haven't seen Yoongi or Leo all day. I hope they aren’t fighting, and that they are okay. I think I dropped the ball too fast.” He chewed the inside of his cheek nervously. Ravi sighed, “Should we both run away and become monks?” This made the older boy laugh softly, and shake his head. “No, I don't think I’d like that too much. I'm just worried about them. But I'm sure it will be okay, so let's focus on your problem. I really think you should just tell him, you two are already the cutest couple I know.” Hakyeon was really trying his best to be as supportive as possible. Ravi was still doubtful, and he couldn't stop thinking about Hoseok, mainly losing him. “Maybe, but for now i just need to find him and do damage control.” Ravi stood up and dusted himself off. “Don't worry hyung, even if they decide not to try it, I'm sure they'd still want to be your friend. They are probably just as scared to lose you as you are to lose them.” With that Ravi got up, smiling at Hakyeon sweetly. He walked down the hall, and looked in all of the usual places Hoseok was usually in, before wondering towards his room. He was used to the people lounging about the common space, and seeing that they didn't seem surprised that he was there meant Hoseok was probably in the room. So Ravi climbed up the steps to the doors and knocked happily. He waited a few agonizing seconds before the door was pulled open in front of him. “I don’t feel like- oh, Ravi you're here come on in!” Hoseok sounded annoyed at first but quickly perked up when he recognized the boy at his door. Ravi’s arm was tugged at until he was pulled inside and Hoseok was hugging him before the door even had a chance to swing shut. He hugged back, blushing furiously at the unexpected affection. “You're not mad at me right? I was so scared that I made you angry and uncomfortable. Thank goodness you’re here.” Hoseok pulled away smiling, and stepped back to give Ravi space. “I wasn't mad! I was just embarrassed. I wouldn't be mad at you for something as silly as that. I’m sorry that you worried so much.” He felt so relieved that they were talking for the first time in what felt like forever.

“Hey Hoseok, can we talk about something serious? About what happened last time?” Ravi pulled on Hoseok’s wrist, until they were both sitting on the edge of the mattress. He felt nervous, and excited at the prospect of closure at the least. “Of course! What's you need to talk about I'm here to listen.” Hoseok’s smile never faded. It made him feel that much more at ease. “Well, this has been going on for a while and I have debated on whether or not to tell you this. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, but your my best friend and I have been talking to Hakyeon a lot lately and…” Hoseok stopped listening at this point, something clicking at his brain at the mention of this Hakyeon person. When Ravi left looking all uncomfortable that day he mentioned that name, a few times in passing actually. He remembered back that Ravi never talked about boys with him much. Saying he didn’t want his sexuality to seem like a big deal, but he did mention that his eye was on one particular guy. Before Hoseok knew it his blood was boiling, and he felt a rage he couldn't understand. He should be happy for his friend, but honestly all he felt was sick in the pit of his stomach. When he snapped back into reality Ravi looked concerned, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder. Hoseok quickly jerked away from the touch, “Don't touch me!” Ravi flinched noticeably at that sentence, lowering his hand. “You know it would be nice if you could make up your mind about stuff like this. I know all that flirting was supposed to be a joke but how could you?” Now Ravi felt angry, and hurt taking it as a jab to his sexuality. He stood up getting in Hoseok’s face. “Like you're one to talk! You're such a typical straight guy, you can play around all you want then have misconceptions about my morals because I'm bi, and act like something like this is a terrible tragic situation for you. You know what you should feel flattered that I even gave you my attention.” Hoseok also stood up at this point, even if Ravi was a bit taller than him, he still tried his best to look intimidating. “Oh well if you want to go there then fine, let's go there Wonsik. It isn't my fault you’re a walking stereotype, you probably flirt with everyone, and… ugh! You probably act like a tease and a slut when no one is around.” Hoseok knew he didn't mean that, that Ravi wasn't like that. However, he was so pissed off he didn't care. Ravi’s face twisted from anger, to shock, and finally to hurt in a matter of seconds. He felt choked up, and his eyes brimmed with tears. “I thought you were different, everyone told me if I confessed the worst you could do is say no, and that you’d be my friend. But i see that they were wrong, and you're just like every other homophobic douchebag in this place. Don't talk to me anymore.” Ravi gathered his things and quickly left the room, slamming the door shut with a force that made Hoseok jump.

Hoseok scoffed, not understanding how being jealous was homo- wait did Ravi just say he confessed? Confessed to Hakyeon or to him? But if it was to Hakyeon why would Hoseok be the one saying no? Hoseok felt as if he suddenly made a very big mistake.

\------

Jin was laying his head on Namjoon’s stomach as he read a new book. “Joonie, do you realize with that big brain of yours what I have realized?” Jin asked suddenly, stealing one of Namjoon’s hands. “What did you realize princess?” He had set the book down, using his free arm to tuck it under his head and look down at a grinning Jin. “We are the best, least problematic couple in our group. We are good parents.” He leaned up to press a small kiss to Namjoon’s lips, grinning against it. He was trapped in his boyfriend’s arms, and being rolled onto his back before he knew it. The book was forgotten when their lips reconnected, Jin’s arms wrapped around Namjoon’s neck. Their lips started off slow as their kisses often did, like they had forever to kiss. But when Jin let his fingers tug at the soft hair, the other responded with teeth tugging back at his bottom lip. He easily opened up to Namjoon, not hesitating to fight back with his tongue. They both knew it was just Jin being difficult, and when Namjoon squeezed his sides just right he melted into a familiar submission. He tugged again at the hair between his fingers, shivering at the way Namjoon groaned into his mouth.

That's when the door flung open, and Jungkook’s voice was piercing the air. “Hyung! Jimin is a meanie I can't take it.” Jin pulled Namjoon away by his hair and pushed him off the bed, quickly sitting up to straighten himself out. “Yes baby, I'm here. Dad and I were just talking. What happened?” Jin opened his arms to Jungkook, ignoring Namjoon’s irritated scoff from the floor. “You know princess, usually you'd call me daddy, dad makes me sound old.” He mumbled, but Jin still glared at him as Jungkook took Namjoon’s place in his arms. “He and I were talking and he had bed head right?! So I brushed it in place for him, and wanted a kiss in return but he turned his head so I only got his cheek. He is being more of a tease lately. Jinnie i need someone who will kiss me!” Jungkook whined and got flicked in the ear for it. “Don’t be kissing other people! That's probably why, you should be serious about someone you love.” Jin scolded, Namjoon had grabbed his book, reading on the other end of the bed. Jungkook whined childishly again, “But mooooom! We agreed we didn’t want to be tied down, and if we didn't like the idea of seeing other people we would discuss it. That hasn’t happened yet so I'm technically single.” Jungkook huffed matter of factly. Jin shook his head, letting the youngest go. “Kids these days i swear, if you like him just date him. Go off now.” He lightly shooed the baby off the bed, watching as Jungkook shuffled out, muttering complaints under his breath.

Jin sat up on his knees and shuffle over to Namjoon, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “Next time I won't push you off, i thought I was shielding our son’s innocence but obviously that’s pointless.” He pouted, looking at Namjoon’s profile. There was a deep chuckle that followed his complaint, and strong arms pulling him in. “Well then beautiful, we will just have to try for another baby won't we? We can keep trying over and over again.” Namjoon grinned at Jin’s blush. “I’m a man I can't have kids like that, perv.” Jin hid his face.

“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is an actually quick update from Panda WOWIE. Biggest plot twist yet. Anyway this had become more about Leo, Yoongi and Hakyeon than Taehyung and Ken. That wasn't planned but i like it. Stay tuned for more thanks a bunch for your support!


	12. Slow and Steady Wins the Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ken tries and succeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics_ \- Memory or earlier in the story

_Ken wasn't sure when it happened, but he remembered finally being back to his normal self. Where he is dating his wonderful boyfriend, Taehyung, and he is head over heals for the other boy. Where he would do anything for Kim Taehyung and Kim Taehyung only.  
Where there is no room for Min Yoongi anywhere in his heart. _

_Ken has been trying to past few days to get Taehyung to look at him normally, not with the sad expression he does now. So far he has left flowers in his room, in front of his door and he even managed to get Taehyung to sneak out into the observatory where they watched the stars and Ken serenaded Taehyung to the point of tears. After all of that, Taehyung seemed a little better. Ken would squeeze the younger boy's hand softly when he held a little too tight, massage his shoulders to ease the tension and write him letters to remind Taehyung just how much Ken loves him. It helped to ease the tension only a little, but day by day Taehyung was less tense and more like his old, cuddly self. It was great progress and it did hurt Ken every time Taehyung would turn away from a kiss, but it was nothing compared to the hurt that Taehyung felt.  
One night, Taehyung had a nightmare and had knocked on Ken’s door, asking to sleep there instead. Ken of course agreed, letting the younger lay his head on Ken’s lap. He ran his fingers through Taehyungs hair, singing softly._

_**Even if I’m not a good talker, please understand me**_  
_**I will tell you all of the truth that I’ve been keeping**_  
_**Do you remember the day we first met?**_  
_**Your pretty lips smiled at me**_  
_Ken ghosted his hand over Taehyung’s damp cheeks, brushing his hair back from his forehead._  
_**After that day, I was determined**_  
_**That I never want to lose you from my embrace**_  
_**That I will go till the end**_  
_He smiled softly as he locked eyes with Taehyung’s sleepy and emotional ones, making him put more effort in his singing._  
_**Saying I love you with words might not be enough,**_  
_**But still I will confess to you today**_  
_**I wanna be with you,**_  
__**Always from a step behind you**  
_**Don’t forget there’s a person who will protect you**_  
_He watched as Taehyung’s eyes began to drift shut, struggling to keep them open to watch Ken, listen to the rest of the song._  
_**After I met you, I found something to do**_  
_**It is to make you smile all day, every single day**_  
_**There might be times when I’m really busy but**_  
_**In my head, there are**_  
_**only thoughts of you**_  
_Ken continued to pet the younger's hair, with one hand, rubbing at his head soothingly._  
_**When you tell me to cheer up**_  
_**When your eyes are looking at me**_  
_**Those things make me exist right now**_  
_**I have nothing else to tell you but**_  
_**I love you**_  
_Taehyung’s eyes finally closed, his body slowly relaxing but determined to listen._  
_**Thank you so much for waiting for me till the end**_  
_**For looking at me without shaking**_  
_**Lean on me, believe in my love**_  
_**Let’s be together for always, forever**_  
_Ken continued, singing even softer and letting Taehyung grab onto his night shirt, hand holding the fabric tight as if he would disappear._  
_**I love you, I need you.**_  
_**I love you, I need you.**_  
_**It’s only you for always**_  
_**Stay by my side,**_  
_**I’ll comfort you**_  
_**Let’s love as if the world stopped like this**_  
_Taehyung finally gave into the blanket of sleep, hand still holding onto Ken while his breathing evened out. Ken smiled again, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Taehyung’s forehead and tear stained cheeks._  
_**Thank you for being you**_

_After that night, Ken felt even better about their relationship again. Taehyung would look at him and have the same sparkle in his eye as he used to, he wasn't too afraid to let go of his hand and he didn't shy way from kisses on the cheek. It was back to the original routine, minus good morning and goodnight kisses of course. It was progress and Ken is more than happy with where they stand now.  
He just hopes his relationship isn't ruined beyond repair._

-  
It’s a few days after Taehyung kissed Ken and Ken is on cloud nine. Taehyung is still a little tense and a little paranoid, but he is more affectionate with Ken recently and he feels his heart flutter at the thought. They have started again with goodnight and good morning kisses and some here and there and they are content with their relationship now.  
The Hufflepuffs were sitting at lunch, hands linked under the table when they were approached by Hakyeon. He looked a little nervous, playing with the end of his robe as he stood near them. “What’s up, Hyung?” Ken asked, turning his body to the right to face him better. Taehyung turned his head towards the older, smiling politely. The attention seemed to make the Ravenclaw fidget more, biting his lip before making eye contact with Ken.  
“I need some advice and you are the only other person I can ask but…” Hakyeon trailed off, turning his head towards the Slytherin table. It was normal to feel awkward asking someone for advice on someone who basically ruined the other person’s relationship, right?  
“You can ask me hyung, I’ll try my best to give you some advice.” Ken told the other, now a bit worried as Hakyeon wasn't the type to ask for help so out of the blue. Well, he was but not like this.  
Hakyeon opened his mouth, hesitated and then spoke. “It’s… about Yoongi…" He said softly, looking at the floor. Ken was still angry at the Slytherin, but after Taehyung and he had a long talk, he felt a little better about the situation. They discussed their feelings during and after the event and Taehyung expressed how he is upset with Yoongi, but he knows that it was all an accident. Ken will let it go, he doesn't want Taehyung to get upset about it anymore. After all, you can't change what happened.  
Taehyung smiled at Hakyeon, squeezing Ken’s hand. “It’s ok, it doesn't bother us anymore.” Hakyeon looked a little surprised and then smiled.  
Truthfully, they both agreed to put it behind them and so far, they've been happier.  
Maybe, just maybe, everything will be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Song: Love Letter- VIXX~
> 
> WOW! This is the latest update I have ever posted I think?  
> I didn't mean to post this late but I had some personal issues that sucked all motivation from me and then Graduation which was fun but yeah! Here is chapter 12! 
> 
> [French-flair-babe](http://french-flair-babe.tumblr.com) on tumblr had made a request for more info on how Ken and Taehyung made up but this isn't counted as a bonus chapter since it is still with the current plot!  
> I thought we said more about it but we only _skimmed_ their make up and I wanted to keep this short, but sweet.  
>  I hope you guys enjoy!!!!!!
> 
> Also, I like to make sure the formatting is on point but today I am (still) not feeling my best so... Enjoy!
> 
> ~Cloudless


	13. Mess

Ravi was still pissed, absolutely pissed, but also devastated. That was the worst possible way that confession could have gone. He had finally left his room after crying all night, heading to breakfast. He needed to eat even if his face was puffy and red. He sat at the table, and picked up an apple, nothing looked appealing. “Hey there cutie, eating alone today I see.” A warm body sat beside him, and Ravi recognized the voice. Jackson Wang had been shamelessly flirting and asking him out for close to a year now. He didn't bother when Hoseok was around. “You okay? Have you been crying?” Jackson’s face twisted into concern, and he rested a hand on Ravi’s shoulder. “I- … Yeah I’m just…” His voice cracked before he could help it, and leaned into the hug Jackson was pulling him into. His arms were strong, and Ravi couldn't help but sob quietly. “Who do I need to beat up for making such a beautiful boy cry.” He rubbed his arms over Ravi’s back and arms.

He sobbed the confession story out as best he could, trying to be quiet so others wouldn't notice. He left Hoseok’s name out, Jackson was a big guy and he didn't want them fighting. The usually loud and cocky man just listened intently, running his fingers through Ravi’s hair when he got too choked up to speak properly. It was surprising how sweet Jackson could be to him. “I'm sorry, that guy doesn’t know what he's missing at all. Forget him, let me take you out. I can cheer you up a little and if it can help you move on, why not?” Jackson urged him, giving him a little squeeze. Ravi thought about it, this was a sweet and admittedly good looking boy who was interested. He had no reason to refuse, and at the very least it was a distraction. He pulled away and nodded, wiping away the stray tears. “Okay, I guess that doesn’t sound so bad.”

\----

Hoseok on the other hand, was stressed to say the least. He hadn't slept just replaying the situation in his head again. He couldn't remember if Ravi had confessed or not. He was too busy being a distracted mess to focus on that. He felt exhausted, and his head was throbbing from all of this overthinking. He wanted to sleep for a week, but he knew he'd just dream of Ravi. He was so confused, because if Ravi did confess then maybe he could actually make this work. It didn’t have to be like it was with Yoongi, he was more mature now, he didn't care what people thought or said. He stared at his ceiling, sighing heavily. Hoseok was nervous, scared even that Ravi already hated him for the misunderstanding. And if it wasn’t a misunderstanding, well Hoseok didn’t think he could react any better than how he had before. Still, he thought it might be better to at least try. After some sleep to clear his head, he would go out and talk to Ravi about the miscommunication.

\-----

Ravi agreed to meet Jackson back at the courtyard in an hour. To give himself time to clean up, and dress more comfortably. He knew he probably looked puffy from all the crying, and he felt a little guilty. Jackson was someone to boost his self-esteem a little, and he knew that the other truly liked him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go through with this date thing. Jackson was a nice guy, and Ravi was sort of using him. Still, he got ready as planned, deciding to tell Jackson not to consider this a date. He should be straight forward and say he needs some cheering up today, not a date. He made sure he didn't look too sad, that would be embarrassing for both of them. Ravi began to get lost in his thoughts on his way to the courtyard, when a voice came up behind him. “Hey, you look better. So since we just ate we could go get a drink or something. Just hang out.” Jackson smiled, wrapping an arm around Ravi’s shoulders. He was too surprised by the sudden appearance that he just nodded his head in agreement, snapping into reality.

They started to walk out of the courtyard, Ravi still felt really ashamed about the entire situation. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Jackson was snatched away by the collar of his shirt, and a hand gripped his wrist. He was being dragged away, and when he looked up it was the last person he wanted to see. He pulled away from Hoseok’s grasp, right as Jackson came up and pushed him to the ground. Ravi couldn't react fast enough to grab Jackson’s arm before he was punching Hoseok in the jaw. “Stop! It's fine just stop.” He cried out with panic clear in his tone. This did make Jackson stand away from Hobi, a frown on his face. “He shouldn't have put his hands on either of us.” He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. Hoseok spit a bit of blood on the ground next to him, sitting up.

“Well, I just found it kinda funny. One day after confessing this slut has a fuck boy with his arm around him. Isn't that strange?” The tone didn't even sound like Hoseok’s voice anymore. He sounded angry, but also smug and plain mean. Jackson frowned deeper, leaning down again to grab at his collar, while Ravi was already tearing up again at the insults and confrontation. “What did you just say? You can't be homophobic one day, and jealous the next. Stay away from Wonsik with your problematic mixed signals and your generally bad attitude.” Jackson looked pissed, his voice low and threatening. Hoseok just laughed in his face, getting punched again for the response. He didn’t fight back though, and Ravi felt the tears escape at the sound of impact. He put a hand over his mouth, flinching each time Hoseok was hit, his voice breaking too easily when he tried to ask Jackson to stop. Finally Ravi stepped forward and grabbed the back of his shirt with a shaky hand. “S-stop it.” 

Jackson paused, taking a deep breath before letting Hoseok go. “I’m sorry, I just… I got really angry. He shouldn't be allowed to talk to you like that. Come on, it will be okay Wonsik, let's get away from him and get you calmed down.” Jackson held onto his shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze of reassurance. Ravi looked to make sure Hoseok was okay, and conscious before nodding. He let himself be lead away, trying to stop the tears with little sniffles. He didn’t understand how someone could change so much overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's panda. I wrote this when i was tired and im so sorry. Lots o conflict. We aren't including Got7 we just needed an extra for the chapter and i was like "Jackson" so here he is.


	14. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This note is concerning the life and death of this fic.

We are really considering discontinuing this fic unless a lot of people still read this. If not, unfortunately we will orphan it but if someone wants to pick it up then its all good!!

So, who is still interested?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly anticipated and appreciated!
> 
> Starting at 100 Kudos, we will be posting bonus chapters!! Feel free to send any requests for them on the [Tumblr Page](http://taehyunghoney.tumblr.com) !!!  
> (It's also a scenario blog that I, Cloudless, run!)


End file.
